


like a saturated sunrise

by qiras



Series: reylo week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: a study on the influence of color in rey and ben's life.





	like a saturated sunrise

_Red._

Lust, love, passion, pain, destruction, birth.

His mouth when he looked at her. Her heart when she looked at him. The color of his saber. The color of her cheeks. The color of their blood.

They fight in a throne room, back to back, perfectly aligned and surrounded by it and everything is _red_.

_Blue._

Cold, calm, loyal, stable, order, peace.

Her skies, so far above her, so _unfeeling_. His uncle’s eyes, staring down at him backlit with green in the middle of the night. The color of her saber. The color of the tears in his eyes. The color of their loneliness.

She looks at him, sad and disappointed, and she closes the door. He kneels on a floor she had stood on minutes earlier clutching a pair of gold dice-- lucky dice, he’d always been told-- and now his whole family is gone, and he’s lost her too, and it’s all so very _blue_.

_Yellow._

Joy, jealousy, optimism, betrayal, friendship, dishonesty.

His eyes reflecting a fire on Ahch-To. Her stomach when she hears a promise. The color of the sun and sand that did its best to beat her down. The color of his mind every time his parents left. The color of their past and their future.

They reach across the fire and brush fingertips (his uncle’s temple burns, her parents promise to return) and see _yellow_.

_Purple._

Royalty, cruelty, wisdom, arrogance, enlightenment, mourning.

The glow crossed lightsabers cast over their faces the first and last time they fought. The bruises they leave on each other's skin. The color of their new sabers. The color of the Force around them when they join. The color of the flowers that bloom outside their home.

He tosses his saber aside and rushes to her, sweeps her up in his arms. She presses her lips to his, clumsy, unpracticed, both of them doing their best to swallow each other whole, meld together as much as possible. Finally, they are together, and everything sings _purple_.

_Grey._

Security, reliability, dignity, maturity, solidity, calm.

The blankets wrapped around them as they lay together. The rock that forms the walls of their home. The color of their souls when they are together. The color of their breaths taken together and twining as one. The color surrounding their joined hands.

They wake together in the mornings, arms and legs tangled, her head on his chest, his nose buried in her hair. He rolls her on her back and presses kisses down her body, to her face, her neck, her chest, the soft skin of her belly. She cups his face in her hand, thumb tracing the scar on his cheek. She whispers that she loves him, and he tells her he loves her too. There is peace in the galaxy, and peace is _gray_.


End file.
